User talk:Jaylebyrd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kirby Copy Ability Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Mini Boss abilitys page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jirachi8 (Talk) 05:30, January 20, 2012 Poyo Poyo! I just wanted to mention to you that you should edit Kirby/Zelda wiki. It's really awesome. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Jacksparke254 asked who the anonymous person was. Press the signature button. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Least Favorite Ability My least favorite legit one is Parasol and my least favorite non-legit one is the one you get when you lose a life. Admin You're an admin now. You had the second most badges when you nominated. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 21:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) huh? what did you try to said me of grammar? Kirby2390 00:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Kirby2390 About Kirby2390, she speaks Spanish more. AND her spelling and grammar is the same in Spanish if you translate it. T.T grammar? T.T i hate grammar but ok i will try to do the think that you whant... Kirby2390 22:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) and another think im not a super grammar expert i do pages because jirachi8 help me in my wiki i try to do perfect pages dont said me weak! Kirby2390 22:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Angry at you When you get on, check the comments for your blog, "Angry at Kirby2390." Hoshii no Kaabii 02:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Final Question What is the best? A knife A nap A laser THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) dont worry ok dont worry but you are in the correct of my grammar its real that im not good in grammar hehe... Kirby2390 22:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) oh and yes hard feelings but dont worry im very sensible if someone offended me i get married or angry but dont worry :) Kirby2390 22:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) minecraft it looks like your are a minecraft fan.(notch)do you have a lot of multi player severs? if you don't here's a sever for ya' name- worldofminers server adress- play.worldofminers.com you prob already have a lot minecraft servers. oh yeah, im one of jirachi8's best freinds. Jacksparke254 06:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks. Quiz You got Cutter! THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 20:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: I got a Moshi Monsters Membership. My account name is thelegendofkirby. kirby 7 we called it kirby 7 becuse it has 7 lands, (you get extra) 7 new copy ability's and there can be up to 7 players. and there all ready making the game. kirby 7 think, it's going to be on the dsixl and 3ds. and iv'e played a up to ten player game. Re:confused up to 7 players, not 7 kirbys at once. Re: Re: Re: confused you play as 1 player, 2 players, 3 players, 4 players, 5 players, 6 players or 7 players. Get it now? Link http://dsmultiplayer.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Question. Who is TheNight? THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 05:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Bearucat You already are one. Admin It shows whatever is most important. It is Admin for you. Logo #Admin Dashboard #Theme Designer THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 06:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Off I have to get off now. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 06:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Logo I know. My logo is awesome. Thank you! Jirachi8 talk 05:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers You haven't edited in ages. If you are a lazy editor, I'll take your admin powers away. :( Jirachi8 - Talk - Blog 05:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC)